1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic projection apparatus, a device manufacturing method and a device manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “patterning device” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to device that can be used to endow an incoming radiation begin with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate. The term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond tog particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). An example of such a patterning device is a mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
Another example of a pattering device is a programmable mirror array. One example of such an array is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that, for example, addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind. In this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuators. Once again, the minors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed minors. In this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronics. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning device can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
Another example of a pattering device is a programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table. However, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once. Such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally<1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a known manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens.” However, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,969,441 and 6,262,796.
A projection apparatus, such as used in lithography, generally includes an illumination system, referred to hereafter simply as an illuminator. The illuminator receives radiation from a source, such as a laser, and produces a beam for illuminating an object, such as the patterning device (e.g. a mask on a mask table). Within a typical illuminator, the beam is shaped and controlled such that at a pupil plane the beam has a desired spatial intensity distribution. This spatial intensity distribution at the pupil plane effectively acts as a virtual radiation source for producing the beam. Following the pupil plane, the radiation is substantially focussed by a lens group referred to hereafter as “coupling lens”. The coupling lens couples the substantially focussed radiation into an integrator, such as a quartz rod. The function of the integrator is to improve the homogeneity of the spatial and/or angular intensity distribution of the projection beam. The spatial intensity distribution at the pupil plane is converted to an angular intensity distribution at the object being illuminated by the coupling optics, because the pupil plane substantially coincides with the front focal plane of the coupling optics. Controlling the spatial intensity distribution at the pupil plane can be done to improve the processing latitudes when an image of the illuminated object is projected onto a substrate. In particular, spatial intensity distributions with dipole, annular or quadrupole off-axis illumination profiles have been proposed to enhance the resolution and other parameters of the projection, such as sensitivity to projection lens aberrations, exposure latitude and depth of focus.
A known illuminator comprises an optical system referred to hereafter as “zoom-axicon”. The zoom-axicon is a device that adjusts the intensity distribution at the pupil plane. Radiation from the source passes through a first optical element, which gene-rates an angular intensity distribution, such as for example a diffractive optical element (DOE). Next, the radiation beam traverses a zoom lens. In the back focal plane of the zoom lens a spatial intensity distribution occurs that generally is suitable to serve as a secondary light source in the pupil plane. Hence the back focal plane of the zoom lens typically substantially coincides with the pupil plane (i.e. the front focal plane of the coupling optics). The outer radial extent of the spatial intensity distribution at the pupil plane can be changed by changing the focal length of the zoom lens. However, the zoom lens must have two degrees of freedom, one to change the focal length of the zoom lens and a second to change the position of the principal planes such that when the focal length changes, the back focal plane remains located at the pupil plane of the illuminator. Due to this functionality, the zoom lens typically consists of several (e.g. at least three) separate lenses in series, several of which are movable. As mentioned above, by tuning the focal length of the zoom lens, the radial extent of the intensity distribution at the pupil plane can be set. In the following, any preselected, preferred spatial intensity distribution at the pupil plane may be referred to as an “illumination setting”.
An axicon, which is located near the pupil plane, generally consists of two elements having complimentary conical shaped faces. The axicon is used to generate annular spatial intensity distributions, or other spatial intensity distributions with substantially no intensity around their center, i.e. no on-axis illumination. By tuning the distance between the two conical faces of the axicon, the annularity can be adjusted. When the axicon is closed, i.e. the gap between the conical faces is zero, conventional, (i.e. disc-like) illumination settings can be produced. With a gap between the conical faces, an annular intensity distribution results, with the inner radial extent of the annulus determined by the distance between the two conical faces. On the other hand the zoom lens determines the outer radial extent and thus the width of the annulus. Preselected inner and outer radial extents of the intensity distribution are often referred to as σ-settings, in particular the σ-inner settings and the σ-outer setting, respectively. Here, σ-inner and σ-outer are a measure for the ratio of the radius in question to the maximum radius of the pupil.
The term “zoom-axicon” as employed here should be interpreted as referring to a module comprising a zoom lens and an axicon.
Multiple illumination settings can be generated by various device in the known illuminator, for example by modifying the first optical element in front of the zoom lens, such as to appropriately shape the angular intensity distribution, or by inserting aperture plates or blades into the beam path, for instance near a pupil plane, and so on. Further information on a known zoom-axicon module and multipole mode generation are given, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,662, incorporated herein by reference.
In the known illuminator, described above, it is apparent that to produce the desired range of illumination settings the zoom-axicon module will generally have several (e.g. five or more) optical components, which can make it expensive to produce, particularly given the fact that several of the elements must be independently movable. A further problem is that the lenses comprising the zoom lens and the two conical elements of the axicon represent a considerable thickness of lens material and a large number of surface interfaces. This means that the transmission efficiency can be poor due to absorption, reflection, inefficient coatings, degradation effects and contamination. This problem is exacerbated by the demand for imaging ever smaller features at higher densities, which requires the use of radiation with shorter wavelengths, such as 193, 157, 126 nm or even EUV (e.g. 5–20 nm). The efficiency of suitable transmissive materials, such as CaF2 and quartz, decreases at shorter wavelengths due to increased absorption and no materials are known that are sufficiently transmissive for EUV radiation. The effectiveness of the optical coatings of the components also typically decreases at shorter wavelengths and degradation effects generally become worse. Thus, overall, a significant throughput reduction can occur, due to decreased transmission. Another problem is that the known illuminator occupies a relatively large volume in the lithography apparatus. This in turn can lead to excess bulk in the machine, and increased manufacturing costs (particularly when using material such as CaF2).
As mentioned above, spatial intensity distributions with dipole, annular or quadrupole off-axis illumination profiles can enhance the projection properties. The choice of the profile depends on, amongst others, the respective application of the lithographic process. To provide a desired non-standard illumination mode for a given application, requires dedicated optical devices which must be specially designed at considerate effort and expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,566 describes an illumination system for use in a lithography apparatus which uses a deformable mirror to improve the uniformity of illumination of the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,647 describes various different lithography apparatus including a variety of different arrangements for providing dipole and quadrupole illumination settings. These include arrangements using fiber bundles whose exit points are moveable to define the pole positions. Other arrangements use a mirror shiftable between two positions during an exposure or between shots of a multishot exposure.